House of Anubis: The Final Relic
by writer215
Summary: The Final Season of House Anubis-Follows the events of my season 4. That must be read first. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS If i did own House of Anubis it would have gone on for a fourth and fifth season.
1. Press Release

Press Release 2/3/2014

I have made a decision on my follow up to my House of Anubis Season 4 fic. I have decided to write out a full season 5. As of right now, there will be 15 Episodes. Episodes will 'air' Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays in the evening.

**Summary:**

Nina is in Egyptian Hell. After their failure, the Sibunas were forced to go home for the summer holidays. When they return, a new reign has begun over the school. Sibuna must find the Final Relic, their only hope of defeating Rufus, Roger and Vera before it's too late.

**Cast:**

**Every Character will not appear in Every Episode, however they will have regular appearances.**

Liam James as Daniel Hutchinson

Jake Davis as Dexter Lloyd

Charlie Rowe as Fred Jameson

Robby Kay as Roger Johnson (Zeno)

Kae Alexander as Erin Blakewood

Roxy Fitzgerald as Cassie Tate

Maisie Williams as Heather Smith

Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke

Burkley Duffield as Eddie Miller

Alexandra Shipp as KT Rush

Brad Kavangah as Fabian Rutter

Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis

Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson

Ana Mulovy Ten as Amber Millington

Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet

Poppy Miller as Vera Devenish

Roger Barclay as Rufus Zeno

Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke

John Sackville as Robert Frobisher Smythe

Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr.

**Episodes**

**This is a subject-to-change episode list with airdates**

**Episode Name**

**Airdate**

Notes

House of Banned

February 10, 2014

Season Premiere

House of Sour

February 12, 2014

House of

February 14, 2014

House of

February 17, 2014

House of

February 19, 2014

House of

February 21, 2014

House of

February 24, 2014

House of

February 26, 2014

House of

February 28, 2014

House of

March 3, 2014

House of

March 7, 2014

House of

March 10, 2014

House of

March 12, 2014

Hiatus

Hiatus

Hiatus

House of Endgames

March 24, 2014

House of Happily Ever After

March 26, 2014

Series Finale


	2. House of Banned

*Theme Song*

_The theme is the same as Season 4's, though it includes the original cast as well-minus Mara, Mick and Nina_

A taxi pulls into the parking lot at the front of the school. Daniel steps out of the car.

He is met by Heather, Poppy, Erin, Fred, Dexter and Cassie. Fabian, KT, Eddie, Patricia, Jerome, Amber and Alfie are all there too.

Daniel and Heather hug.

They all go to Anubis House together.

In the hallway, Mr. Sweet is waiting for them with Rufus and Vera. Roger is also present.

Mr. Sweet declares that Fabian, KT, Eddie, Patricia, Jerome, Amber and Alfie must leave, as heightened security has been instituted at the school, and no non-students are allowed to be on campus.

He also confiscates the cell phones and laptops of Daniel, Heather, Poppy, Erin, Fred, Dexter and Cassie. He tells them they will have access to a monitored computer lab at all times at the school, and a desktop will be brought it to house, though that will also be monitored.

Eddie protests all of this, and Mr. Sweet disowns him.

*Commercial Break*

Eddie leaves along with the rest of Old Sibuna and Mr. Sweet.

Rufus begins listing the new rules:

Rooms will be guarded at all times during the night

An escort will take students from the house to each class and back to the house

All use of the computer will be monitored

Television time will be monitored.

He also gives them a new room assignment

- Daniel with Roger

- Dexter with Fred

- Cassie with Heather

- Erin with Poppy

Rufus then tells them they will be attending classes this evening.

The newest teacher is actually an old one- Valentine is back. During class, Daniel manages to communicate to Heather, Poppy, Dexter, Cassie and Erin that they will sneak out of their rooms.

_They can't keep constant watch over all of us._ He writes.

That night, Daniel gets up and sneaks past Roger's sleeping form, opening the door, only to find a Jackal-Skeleton blocking his path with a sword.


	3. House of Sour

Daniel is not the only one to be blocked by a Jackal's sword. Heather, Erin, Cassie, Dexter and Poppy are all similarly barred into their rooms.

In Daniel's room, Roger is awakened and taunts Daniel.

The others quickly turn back to bed.

The next day at school, Mr. Sweet informs Valentine that the Anubis House students must be separated.

The Sibunas are left with no way of communicating.

Mid-Day, Daniel realizes he forgot something at the house and runs back to retrieve it.

There, he overhears Rufus telling Vera that there is one thing they must do to ensure victory: destroy the Final Relic.

*Commercial Break*

Daniel grabs his book and quickly flees to the lunchroom, where there is no control over seating.

He tells Sibuna in a whisper about the Final Relic.

Dexter says they have to get ahold of Eddie, and Daniel agrees.

Dexter says Eddie told him that he was staying in town.

Dexter, Daniel and Heather sneak out the next day at lunchtime.

They find Eddie's apartment building, where he's staying with Patricia.

He calls KT, who lives next door and she Skypes Robert Frobisher Smythe, who tells them that there _is_ one more relic, something that can help to bring Nina back and vanquish Rufus, Vera and Roger once and for all.


	4. House of Hope

**A/N: **I barely own anything in this story. Just Daniel, Heather, Roger and Charlie, along with the plot points. Everything else belongs to Nickelodeon and Studio 100.

*Theme Song*

The Sibunas explode with questions: Where is it? _What _is it?

Robert calms them down-with the help of Victor!

Victor tells them that the Amulet of Thoth is somewhere in Egypt, but both he and Roger are too old to search for it. He tells them that if they want to save Nina Martin and the world, some of them will have to go to Egypt.

Eddie calls Fabian, Alfie, Amber, and Jerome together (They all live in the same apartment building)

Victor and Robert tell them that their tickets are already paid for and sent to each of their emails.

Eddie prints the lot of them out, and tells Daniel he better get back to school before someone notices. Just as he says this, the door flies off its hinges, landing flat on the ground.

*Commercial Break*

Rufus, eyes glowing red and a ball of energy pulsing in his hand, blasts everyone unconscious and destroys the computer. He bubbles up Dexter, Daniel and Heather and floats them with him back towards the school.

When they wake up, they are handcuffed together on the sofa.

Rufus begins to scream at them in an evil voice. He blasts the television and the homework computer and declares that they will be under _his _watch at all times now.

He begins to chant evil words and from the ground, the Jackals rise up.

He explains that he came out of hell with gifts: great powers that allow him to manipulate energy and create skeleton minions. A jackal grabs Daniel, Heather, and Dexter and drags them off to school.

Meanwhile, The Other Sibunas wake up. They see the destroyed computer, but thankfully all the tickets were printed before Rufus arrived. Sibuna sets off together for the airport.

Back at the house, Rufus charges Vera with following Sibuna to Egypt and finding the Amulet before they do.

**Next Time On House of Anubis:**

Eddie, KT, Fabian, Jerome, Alfie and Amber arrive in Egypt

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't been doing the "Next Time On..." Deal this season... I forgot until just now... If you like the story or have suggestions leave a comment. Constructive criticism please.

Next Episode: House of Egypt airing Monday


	5. House of Egypt

**A/N: The 4th Episode of House of Anubis: The Final Relic: House of Egypt. One More episode after this before the first hiatus.**

*Theme Song*

In Egypt, Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, KT, Alfie, Jerome, Joy and Amber get off the plane in Egypt. Victor is waiting for them. They drive back to Robert's camp, where Victor has relocated. Trudy is there as well. They all hug Trudy, asking her what she is doing in Egypt. Trudy replies that after Rufus rose from the dead, he put some sort of spell on Mr. Sweet, who reinstated Vera. Trudy tracked down Victor, who offered her a job as his secretary and the honor of being his wife. Trudy is also pregnant. Eddie brings the focus back to their quests, asking where the amulet is. Robert replies that is likely in Thoth's Temple on the far side of the desert. Eddie asks exactly what the amulet does and Robert explains that it allows the user time travel-though the user must have two keys: a tear of gold and the Eye of Horus. Eddie says that Daniel still has Nina's locket but the only remaining tear of gold is with…Victor.

*Commercial Break*

Victor pulls out his father's ring and shows everyone the tear of gold.

Vera, outside the tent sneaks off to her own campsite and calls Rufus. She tells him that they need to get ahold of the Eye of Horus, which is in Daniel's possession. Rufus's response cannot be heard.

As it is late, everyone agrees to go to bed and get up early and begin the search the next day.

Back at Anubis House, Daniel is doing homework (by hand since they no longer have a computer.) Roger is keeping an eye on him. Suddenly, his eyes glow red.

Roger walks over to Daniel, lifts him up by the collar and rips the Eye of Horus from his neck.

He throws Daniel into his headboard, and Daniel falls unconscious onto his pillow.

**Wednesday: House of TBA... Haven't decided on an episode title yet**

**Leave a review if you like the story!**

**Until Wednesday,**

**Sibuna**


End file.
